Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a successive comparison A/D conversion circuit.
Description of Related Art
For example, a successive comparison A/D conversion circuit disclosed in “A 26 μW 8 bit 10 MS/s Asynchronous SAR ADC for Low Energy Radios”, IEEE JOURNAL SOLID-STATE CIRCUITS, Vol. 46, No. 7 Jul. 2011 pp. 1585-1595 has been known as an A/D conversion circuit having low power consumption. The successive comparison A/D conversion circuit amplifies a pair of differential signals of an A/D conversion target, and compares voltages of the amplified differential signals. In addition, the successive comparison A/D conversion circuit generates a reference signal corresponding to an comparison result, and subtracts the reference signal from the differential signal of the A/D conversion target. The successive comparison A/D conversion circuit amplifies the differential signal obtained by subtraction, and compares the voltages of the amplified differential signals. Hereinafter, the processes described above are repeated.